Haru
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Ini akan mengikat kita. Menjaga cinta kita. Disaat kau ragu dan merasa ingin berubah, tatap lah ini. Dan tetapkan lah hatimu padaku. /Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan menjemputmu. Untuk bersama mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. / SONGFICT. Haru - Super Junior. SiBum. Genderswitch. SEKUEL Snow Angel. A sweet-fluffy-romance fict for every SiBum Shipper in the world :D RnR please?


**Haru**

by

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer**_:: _They're not mine nor even wish. I'm just own the plot. And the song belongs to Super Junior._

_**Pair**_:: **S**i**B**um

_**Genre**_:: _Fluff_ & _Romance_

**Warnings**:: **SONGFICT**, **Genderswitch**, **OOC**, Typo(**s**), **SEKUEL **of** SNOW ANGEL**, Ga nyambung sama lagu, Gaje, Abal, Romance kurang greget(?), Pokoknya **DON'T** **LIKE DON'T READ!**

**Note:: '**_blablabla_**'** = **Calling**,** '**_blablabla_**'** = **Message**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N:: It's SONGFICT from Haru – Super Junior. **_

_**(direkomendasikan untuk membaca sambil mendengar lagunya agar feel lebih terasa :)**_

**.**

**.**

_**~ Hope ya like it :) ~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menoleh. Bibirku selalu melengkung menyunggingkan senyum terbaikku untuknya. Menatapnya kagum dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang begitu cantik. Aku seolah tak bisa bernapas. Menatapnya yang begitu sempurna, membuatku merinding.

Benar kah besok aku akan menikahi malaikat cantik ini? Nyata kah ini? Jika bukan, maka aku tak ingin bangun dari mimpi indah ini.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Suara lembutnya membangunkan kesadaranku.

Aku hanya tersenyum, "Sangat cantik."

Ia mendesah pelan, "Dari tadi hanya itu yang kau katakan." Bibir tipisnya yang seranum apel masa panen, mengerucut begitu lucu.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Nyatanya 'kan begitu. Kau sangat cantik. Semua gaun pengantin kalah cantik dari pesonamu."

Ia mendegus pelan sambil tersenyum, "Heya, kau membandingkan aku dengan pakaian, eoh?"

Dan aku tertawa bersamanya.

**.**

**.**

_**This feeling is the first time, Baby  
This love is the first time, Baby  
The one that moves my heart is you  
My love is for you**_

**.**

**.**

Semuanya seperti mimpi. Mimpi yang benar-benar indah. Membayangkannya, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Aku menoleh pada sahabatku. "Tidak." Kembali menunduk dan mengaduk kopiku.

"Besok 'kan dia mau menikah, tentu saja dia senang."

Kali ini aku menoleh ke arah yang lain. "Dan aku akan menjadi kakak iparmu, Changminnie."

Changmin mendengus, "_Aish_, _jinjja_." Kemudian menyeringai. "Dan sebagai adik yang baik, aku akan membantumu saat malam pertama nanti."

Terdiam sesaat untuk membayangkan bila benar malam itu tiba. "_YA_!" Aku berseru dengan wajah memerah.

Dan mereka hanya tertawa.

"_Geundae_ Siwon-_ah_, kau boleh bersyukur karena besok dia akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya. Ingat bagaimana dulu kau memperebutkan Kibummie dengan bocah setan ini?"

"_Ya_! Donghae _hyung_!" Changmin berseru keras.

Aku tertawa.

Semuanya seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan. Aku mendapatkan sahabat, cinta, dan sebentar lagi keluarga sendiri. Sejak kecil hanya hidup sendiri tanpa kedua orang tua yang sibuk mengurusi bisnis, membuatku luar biasa kesepian.

Dan semuanya seketika berubah saat aku bertemu Kim Kibum. Kami sekolah di SMA yang sama. Dan dia orang pertama yang begitu peduli padaku meski belum mengenalku sepenuhnya. Ia malaikatku.

**.**

**.**

_**I just met you but I want to meet again  
The only one who can be by my side  
No matter who sees you they know it's my beautiful**_

_**my love my girlfriend, you**_

**.**

**.**

_**- Flashback -**_

_**.**_

Aku mendesah. Kembali berguling dalam selimut tebalku. Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang. Dan kuputuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidurku.

Ku tatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Aku kembali mendesah.

Sambil duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, pikiranku kembali melayang pada saat beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat aku meninggalkan pesta tahun baru hanya untuk menemui Kibum. Dan apa yang diucapkannya benar-benar mengejutkanku.

Kepeduliannya padaku benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berkutik. Harus kuakui, aku telah jatuh dalam kepolosan dan kelembutan hatinya. Dan aku juga tak bisa menyangkal, pesonanya sungguh menghantuiku. Sosoknya yang menurutku sempurna selalu hadir tanpa peringatan sebelumnya. Membuatku tanpa sadar telah menghabiskan berjam-jam waktu hanya untuk memikirkannya.

Oh, aku tahu mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Yang aku tak tahu, kenapa jatuh cinta bisa sangat menyiksa seperti ini?

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menghampiri jendela besar di kamarku. Perlahan kubuka jendela. Membiarkan angin malam masuk memenuhi ruangan kamarku. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di ambang jendela dan sedikit bersantai.

Aku mendongak menatap langit malam. Dan kembali mendesah. Lagi-lagi yang terbayang adalah wajah Kibum.

Kurasa aku merindukannya. Dan... aku ingin menemuinya.

Aku menoleh ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidurku. Menatap ragu pada ponselku yang tergeletak di sana. Dan akhirnya setelah memantapkan hatiku, aku beranjak menyambar ponselku. Jemariku dengan cepat mencari sebuah nama di kontak nomor. Dan begitu menemukan nama Kibum, aku segera menghubunginya. Panggilan tersambung dan...

_**KLIK!**_

Aku menutup panggilan. Tanpa sadar napasku sudah terengah. Kugenggam erat ponselku dengan telapak tangan yang penuh peluh. Detak jantungku terdengar begitu menggema di telingaku sendiri.

Aku berteriak frustasi sambil membanting diri ke tempat tidur. "Sial! Aku tak bisa melakukannya!" seruku. Aku merasa belum siap. Dan akhirnya kembali bergulingan dengan heboh seperti cacing yang kepanasan. Namun seketika gerakanku terhenti saat kurasakan ponselku bergetar.

'_Kim Kibum is calling..._'

"_Omo_!" Aku begitu terkejut sampai terbangun. Aku langsung panik. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana? Bagaimanaaa?

Kutelan ludahku gugup. Dengan tangan yang bergetar aku mengangkat panggilan. "Y-_yeoboseyo_?"

'_Ne_, _yeoboseyo_. _Ige nuguya_?'

Aku makin gugup, "I-ini aku, Choi Siwon."

Tak ada suara balasan. Apa dia tidur?

"Kibum-_sshi_?"

'A_h, nde. Ada perlu apa, sunbae_?'

Perlu? Aku memerlukanmu, Kim Kibum! Jerit batinku. "Tidak ada. Aku sedang tak bisa tidur. Kupikir kau belum tidur juga." Hey, Choi Siwon bodoh, ini hampir subuh! Kau pikir siapa yang masih akan terbangun jam segini selain penjaga?!

'_Sebenarnya aku baru saja jatuh tidur saat kau menelponku._'

"Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf sudah membangunkanmu, Kibum-_sshi_." Sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggunya.

'_Gwaenchana._'

Entah kenapa yang terbayang di pikiranku saat ini adalah wajah Kibum yang sedang tersenyum saat mengatakan '_Gwaenchana_' tadi.

'_Sunbae? Kau masih di sana?_'

"A-ah, tentu. Tentu saja aku masih di sini." Aku tertawa kaku. "Sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang. Kalau tidak, besok kau akan terlambat sekolah." Aku menyunggingkan senyum untuknya.

'_Baiklah. Kau juga, sunbae._'

"_Nde_, _jaljayo_." Aku masih tersenyum.

'_Jaljayo._'

Dan sambungan terputus.

Aku menjatuhkan ponselku. Tubuhku seolah membeku dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Lalu tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan debaran jantungku yang makin mengencang, sebuah senyuman lebar muncul ke permukaan bibirku. Rasanya sangat hebat!

Seolah sedang ada pertunjukkan kembang api yang sahut menyahut meledak dalam hatiku. Menimbulkan warna-warni yang begitu cantik. Ah, aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Kembali kubanting tubuhku ke kasur. Kupeluk erat ponselku di dada. Dengan dada yang terus berdebar, aku memejamkan mata. Suara Kibum yang begitu halus membuat hatiku nyaman. Dan aku akan selalu menyimpan rekaman suaranya di ingatanku. Lalu saat aku merindukannya, aku hanya harus menyetel rekaman suara Kibum untuk kembali menenangkanku.

**.**

**.**

_**Even if I close my eyes**_

_**I can find my one and only  
I will protect you, baby**_

**.**

**.**

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tanganku terlipat di belakang kepalaku sebagai ganti bantal. Dan semilir angin di atap sekolah membuatku merasa melayang. Aku tersenyum.

"Won, kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

Kubuka sebelah mataku. Menatap Donghae yang terheran-heran di sampingku. Aku masih tersenyum sambil kembali memejamkan mataku. "Aku baik-baik saja, kok."

Aku mendengar Donghae mendengus, "Tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu, aku ragu kau tak apa-apa."

_**CKLEK!**_

Pintu terdengar terbuka. Entah siapa yang keluar dari sana. Aku hanya terpejam sambil tetap tertidur. Sekelebat aku mencium harum _citrus_ pada semilir angin. _Citrus_ yang lembut dan manis. _Citrus_... Kibum...

Tiba-tiba mataku seketika terbuka. Jantungku mulai bergemuruh jika aku mengingat nama itu. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku teringat Kibum?

"Siwon-_ah_, ayo ikut makan siang bersama."

Aku sedikit bangkit dan menoleh. Ternyata yang tadi keluar adalah Eunhyuk. Ia tengah memakan bekalnya bersama dengan Donghae. Lalu di sisi mereka aku melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi. "Kibum-_sshi_!"

"_Aish_, padahal aku yang memanggilnya. Dia malah hanya mempedulikan, Kibummie." Eunhyuk mencibir.

Aku tertawa kikuk.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka. Pedulikan saja aku." Donghae menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dan selanjutnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan. Perhatianku sepenuhnya tertuju pada Kibum yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua pasangan mesum itu.

"Ah, Kibummie kau lebih baik makan siang bersama Siwon." Donghae berseru dengan mulut penuh nasi sambil menghadapku.

A-apa katanya? Makan siang bersama? "Tapi aku tak membawa bekal." Kulirik Kibum diam-diam.

Lalu Kibum menghampiriku. Ia duduk di sisiku sambil mulai membuka kotak bekal yang ia bawa. "Aku membawa bekal lebih banyak dari biasanya. Kau mau menghabiskannya bersamaku, _sunbae_?" Ia tersenyum manis.

Aku menelan ludahku gugup. "T-tentu saja." Dan aku tak bisa menahan senyumanku.

"Tapi maaf, aku hanya membawa satu set alat makan. Kau pakai sumpitnya biar aku yang pakai sendoknya." Kibum menyerahkan sumpit kayunya padaku.

"_Gwaenchana_?" Aku sedikit merasa tidak enak. Seharusnya 'kan dia bisa makan sendiri sepuasnya. Kini malah harus berbagi denganku.

Ia mengangguk lalu menyodorkan kotak bekalnya, "Cobalah. Aku membuat ini sendri."

Aku menunduk menatap bekal yang sudah Kibum susun sedemikian rapi. Sebuah tempura menjadi perhatianku. "Aku coba ini." Saat aku melahapnya, Kibum menatapku langsung. Membuatku mau tak mau menatap direksi lain.

"Bagaimana?"

Aku tersenyum. "Sangat enak."

Ia tersenyum lebih lebar dan menampakkan deretan gigi cemerlangnya yang berderet rapi. "_Gamsahamnida_."

"Kau juga makan." Aku mulai terbiasa di sampingnya. Menghiraukan detak jantungku yang selalu tak bisa tenang jika harus berdekatan dengannya, aku menyumpit kembali sebuah tempura. "Buka mulutmu." Aku mengarahkan tempura itu di hadapannya.

Ia terlihat terkejut. Namun tak lama ia dengan sedikit gugup membuka mulutnya.

Dengan senyum lebar aku menyuapinya. Dan tertawa kecil saat Eunhyuk serta Donghae berseru keras melihat kami. Oh, semoga ini awal yang baik untukku.

**.**

_**- Flasback off -**_

**.**

**.**

_**Your one day, my one day, because of each other**_

_**Every day can be beautiful  
Don't bring up breaking up, such hurtful words  
Just stay by my side like this**_

**.**

**.**

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku. Sepertinya malam ini aku tak akan bisa tidur. Padahal besok mungkin adalah hari terbesar untukku. Hari pernikahanku.

Oh, ya ampun. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku gugup seperti ini. Bagaimana dengan besok?

Kuhela napasku. Memandang langit-langit kamarku tanpa tahu apa yang ku coba temukan di sana. Dan ponselku bergetar.

'_Kau sudah tidur?_'

Aku tersenyum. Kibum mengirimkan pesan padaku. Dan segera kubalas. '_Aku tidak bisa tidur_. _Kau kenapa belum tidur?_'

Aku menunggu sesaat dan Kibum membalasnya, '_Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Aku gugup..._'

Kusunggingkan sebuah senyuman. '_Tenangkan dirimu. Besok pasti semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik :)_'

Sedikit lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya ia membalas, '_Aku juga berharap begitu :)_'

Dengan cepat kubalas pesannya, '_Kau tidur lah. Aku takut akan ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matamu saat besok tiba._'

'_Arra. Tapi kau tetap harus menikahiku walau lingkaran hitam itu ada. Arrachi?_'

Aku terkekeh, '_Arraseo. Jaljayo ne Nyonya Choi :)_'

Dia tak membalas lagi. Hahaha, aku tahu ia pasti merona hebat membaca ini dan segera bersembunyi di dalam selimutnya. Baik lah, aku juga sebaiknya mencoba tidur. Semoga esok akan cepat tiba.

Sebelum menutup mata, aku menatap setelan _tuxedo_ berwarna putih yang sengaja ku gantung di pegangan pintu lemari. Aku tersenyum sesaat dan jatuh tertidur.

**.**

**.**

_**When we love, when we kiss  
This sweet feeling, your breathing**_

_**That makes me even more nervous than cake**_

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya di sini lah aku. Berdiri di altar gereja dan menghadap pada para tamu undangan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat semuanya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersama Donghyuk —anak mereka yang masih berusia setengah tahun, keluargaku yang akhirnya bisa berkumpul bersama, dan keluarga dari calon istriku. Ah, calon istriku... Kibumku.

Pintu gereja perlahan terbuka. Dentingan piano mulai mengalun melantunkan lagu pernikahan. Semua tamu undangan bangkit dan berbalik menghadap pintu. Sedangkan aku sudah berhadapan tepat dengan pintu yang makin terbuka lebar. Seiring dengan itu, detak jantungku turut bergemuruh. Lebih cepat dari sebuah _jet coaster_ kurasa.

Cahaya matahari dari luar gereja seolah turut menerangi jalan bidadariku. Melangkah anggun dengan menggenggam buket kecil bunga mawar putih. Gaun pengantin tanpa lengan yang juga berwarna putih bersih membalut tubuhnya dengan indah. Rambut sehitam arangnya yang bergelombang dibiarkan tergerai sepunggung. Dan _tiara_ di puncak kepalanya seolah memperlihatkan bahwa ia lah sang Ratu hari ini.

Aku tersenyum menatap matanya. Ia benar-benar kelihatan gugup di balik cadar satin transparan yang tak mampu menghalangi aura cantiknya. Dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat wajah mulus bak porselennya begitu sempurna tanpa _make up_ berlebih. Ah, bidadariku...

"Kuserahkan malaikat kecilku padamu." Kangin _abeoji _menyerahkan genggaman Kibum padaku.

"Akan kujaga malaikat kita dengan baik." Aku tersenyum sambil mengambil tangan mungil Kibum. Ku tatap wajahnya yang merona. Begitu cantik.

Lalu bersama-sama kami menghadap pada Pendeta. Di altar suci ini kami siap mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati. Tanpa sadar aku meremas tangan mungilnya. Mencoba mengurangi rasa gugupku yang tak kunjung berkurang. Dan Kibum mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tanganku. Sentuhan kecil yang begitu ampuh menenangkanku.

"Choi Siwon, bersedia kah engkau, mengambil Kim Kibum menjadi istrimu? Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang hingga selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah mau pun senang. Pada waktu kelimpahan mau pun kekurangan. Pada waktu sehat mau pun sakit. Untuk saling menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Sekali lagi aku meremas lembut jemari Kibum. Dengan tegas akhirnya aku menjawab, "Aku bersedia." Ku alihkan pandanganku pada Kibum. Ia tak balas menatapku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas remasan pada genggamanku.

"Dan Kim Kibum, bersedia kah engkau, mengambil Choi Siwon menjadi suamimu? Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga, dari sekarang hingga selama-lamanya. Pada waktu susah mau pun senang. Pada waktu kelimpahan mau pun kekurangan. Pada waktu sehat mau pun sakit. Untuk saling menghargai, sampai maut memisahkan kalian."

Kibum terlihat menghembuskan napasnya sesaat, "Aku bersedia." Dan ia balas menatapku. Senyumannya seolah mampu mengundangku untuk turut tersenyum bersama. Aku melingkarkan sebuah cincin logam _Zirconium_ ke jari manisnya. Ia pun demikian. Tak ada kemewahan. Hanya sebuah cincin pernikahan yang sederhana tanpa permata. Berupa logam mulia yang bersifat abadi, _Zirconium_. Semoga demikian pula dengan cinta kami.

"_You may kiss your bride_." Pendeta menyudahi pemberkatan untuk kami.

Dengan tangan yang masih saling bertautan, kami saling mendekat. Perlahan aku menyingkap cadarnya dan memperlihatkan pada dunia bahwa aku telah menikahi seorang bidadari. Dengan perlahan kuraih dagu mungilnya dan mempertemukan bibir kami. Sesaat memagutnya dengan lembut.

Riuh tepuk tangan berderai menyoraki kami. Dan kami hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Genggaman kami tak terlepaskan. Lagi pula aku tak mau melepasnya. Aku ingin selalu bersama Kibum, istriku.

Berjalan keluar dari gereja bersama-sama. Dan sambutan lebih meriah datang dari luar gereja. Balon berwarna-warni dilepaskan untuk terbang bebas di langit. Dan para tamu undangan menghujani kami dengan kelopak bunga mawar putih. Semuanya sempurna.

"Tunggu!" Kibum berseru. Ia berbalik sesaat lalu bersiap menggenggam erat buket bunga tangannya. "Siap?" Serunya kembali dan kemudian para _yeojya_ segera berebut tempat di belakang Kibum. "_Hana_, _dul_... _SET_!" Kibum melemparkan bunga tangan itu ke belakang.

_**PLUK.**_

Dan semua orang melongo. Kim Changmin yang mendapatkannya. Ia terlihat sedikit memucat. Aku menyeringai padanya.

Kibum hanya tertawa melihat adiknya.

"Sekarang, kau sudah siap?" Aku mendekati Kibum dan kembali menggenggam jemarinya.

"Kapan pun kau siap, Tuan Choi." Kibum tersenyum.

"Baik lah, Nyonya Choi." Dan aku menggendongnya. Merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. _Bridal style_? Hey, kami memang sudah menikah.

Aku membawa istriku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil pengantin kami. Setelah ini, kami akan bersiap untuk bulan madu.

**.**

**.**

_**When we embrace each other to sleep  
When we open our eyes in the morning  
Your lying on my chest, whispering in my ear**_

**.**

**.**

Aku menggeliat. Dada kiriku sedikit terasa berat. Penasaran apa yang ada di sana, segera kuarahkan tanganku ke sana. Masih dengan mata yang terpejam sempurna, samar hidungku mencium aroma khas milik bidadariku. _Citrus_ yang lembut juga terasa manis. Ciri khas Kibumku.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Choi."

Aku tersenyum. Bisikan lembut itu terasa nyata di telingaku. Dan harus kuakui, suara indah itu selembut suara Kibumku. Akh, aku benar-benar bermimpi indah. Menikah dengan Kibum dan kini menjadi suaminya.

"Bangun lah. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan."

Bisikan itu kembali terdengar. Heran, aku segera membuka mataku. Dan... hey, jadi semua itu nyata? Aku benar-benar menikahi seorang bidadari? Dan kini bidadari itu tengah berbaring di dadaku sambil tersenyum menyambutku? Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Demi Tuhan, mimpiku menjadi kenyataan.

"Kau kenapa?" Kibum mengulurkan telapak tangan mungilnya untuk mengusap pipiku.

Aku kembali tersenyum merasakan kelembutannya. Kubawa telapak tangannya dan kukecup lembut. "Kupikir aku sedang bermimpi."

Senyuman lembut Kibum begitu mempesona. Takkan bosan aku memujinya. "Tapi ini adalah nyata. Aku milikmu sekarang. Kita akan bersama selamanya. Iya, 'kan?" _Obsidian_ Kibum memancarkan binar bahagia yang begitu jelas.

"Tentu. Kita akan bersama selamanya." Aku memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Dan kukecup puncak kepalanya. Keheningan yang nyaman menguasai kami untuk sesaat. "Eer... jadi, apakah yang semalam juga nyata?"

"_Ya_!" Kibum mencubit perutku pelan dan segera bangun. "_Aish_... aku akan membuat sarapan." Dan ia berlalu dengan wajah merona. Hahaha, istriku manis sekali.

**.**

**.**

_**You've accepted all I've prepared,**_

_**time to give my all to you baby**_

**.**

**.**

_**- Flashback -**_

**.**

Hari ini langit begitu cerah. Suasana hatiku juga sedang baik. Apa sebaiknya aku ajak Kibum keluar bersama saja, ya? Sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk.

"Won, aku pulang duluan. _Halkeyo_!" Donghae pergi terburu-buru setelah menepuk pundakku.

Aku menggeleng kepala melihat tingkahnya. Dari pada mengurusi Ikan itu, akan lebih baik jika ku kabari Kibum. Kukeluarkan ponselku dan kutekan beberapa digit nomor yang telah ku hapal.

'_Yeoboseyo?_'

"_Ne yeoboseyo_, Kibum-_ah_. Apa kau bebas hari ini?" Aku mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

'_Ah, nde. Kebetulan aku libur kerja hari ini. Waeyo geudae?_'

Aku menyusuri lorong di depan kelasku. Aku menatap langit cerah dari jendela di sepanjang lorong. "Mau jalan keluar bersamaku?" Dari sini aku bisa melihat para murid berlarian menuju gerbang. Benar, kelasku berada di tingkat tiga.

'_Umm..._' Kibum terdengar bergumam pelan.

Dan langkahku terhenti. Aku diam di depan sebuah jendela. Dari situ aku bisa melihat Kibum sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang utama. Ia bersama seorang _namja_. Terlihat dari gerak-gerik _namja_ itu yang sedang menunggu Kibum bertelepon.

'_Baik lah. Jam berapa?_'

Aku masih terdiam menatap mereka. _Namja_ tinggi di sebelah Kibum sesekali membetulkan poni Kibum yang menyamping. Melihatnya hatiku sedikit berdenyut.

'_Siwon sunbae-nim?_'

Aku mengalihkan padanganku. "Jam tiga sore aku jemput ya?"

'_Arraseo. Sampai nanti._' Dan sambungan terputus.

Aku kembali melihatnya. Dan jantungku seolah mau meledak. _Namja_ tinggi itu berjalan bersama Kibum sambil menggandeng tangannya. Sial! Kurasa aku cemburu...

**.**

**.**

_**Your one day, my one day, because of each other**_

_**Every day can be beautiful  
Don't bring up breaking up, such hurtful words  
Just stay by my side like this**_

**.**

**.**

Aku menekan bell rumahnya. Beberapa kali aku menelan ludah gugup. Oh, ayolah Choi Siwon, ini hanya kencan biasa.

M-_mwo_?! _Aish_, bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan ini kencan padahal kami tak ada hubungan apa pun?

Aku berbalik. Ini belum terlambat. Kurasa lebih baik aku pulang saja dan—

_**CKLEK!**_

Aku mematung. Itu bukan suara pintu yang dibuka 'kan?

"Kau siapa?"

Suara _namja_. Aku berbalik mencoba menyampaikan niatku. Yah, sudah kepalang basah. "Aku—" Kini aku terdiam tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku. _Namja_ ini...

"Aku tanya kau siapa?" Ia menatapku tajam dengan lengan dilipat pongah di dada.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa pun. Terlebih pada _namja_ ini. _Namja_ yang bersama Kibum sepulang sekolah tadi. Ia juga berani menyentuh Kibum di depan umum. Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani mekakukan itu? Aku balas menatapnya tajam.

"Minnie, siapa yang datang?" Dan tiba-tiba Kibum muncul dari balik tubuh _namja_ kurus nan tinggi di hadapanku ini. "Ah, _sunbae_." Ia sedikit terkejut melihatku.

Aku hanya memberinya sebuah senyuman.

"Siapa dia?" _Namja_ itu terlihat memandang Kibum heran.

"Dia _sunbae_ di sekolah kita. Aku pergi dulu sebentar. Kau jaga rumah dengan baik, ya?" Kibum menyampirkan sebuah tas selendang ke bahunya. Ia menepuk pipi _namja _tinggi itu sekali.

Aku mengerutkan alis menatap mereka. Kenapa mereka sangat akrab? Bahkan Kibum menitipkan rumahnya pada _namja_ ini. Apa mungkin mereka pacaran? Aku terus menatap _namja_ itu sampai genggaman Kibum menyadarkanku.

"_Kajja_, _sunbae_."

Aku mengangguk sambil menuntunnya berjalan. Setelah menutup pintu mobil untuk Kibum, aku melirik _namja_ itu lagi. Ia masih di sana. Memandang kepergian kami dengan sinis. Siapa dia? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Whether it's me looking at you, you looking up at me,**_

_**The you that holds my hand and comforts me  
Wants to be face to face until our noses press together  
No matter where we go I want to take you with me**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memandang makanan di hadapanku tanpa selera. Sesekali aku menatap Kibum yang tampaknya makan dengan baik di seberang tempat dudukku. Aku menghela napas.

"_Sunbae_, _gwaenchana_?"

Aku refleks mendongak menatap Kibum. "A-ah, _gwaenchanayo_." Aku tersenyum kikuk.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Kibum meletakkan alat makannya dan melipat tangannya di atas meja. Ia tahu ada yang tak beres denganku.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Sedikit ragu untuk mengutarakannya, tapi aku tak bisa menahan ini lagi. Maka aku menatap Kibum serius, "Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Kibum terbelalak. Ia tertawa ringan, "_Sunbae_, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mendesah, "Setidaknya katakan padaku kalau kau sudah punya pacar." Gumamku.

Tawa Kibum terhenti, "Tidak. Aku belum punya pacar."

Aku kembali menatap Kibum. Dan ia hanya tersenyum. Tapi aku masih bingung. Lalu _namja_ tadi? "Kalau begitu, _namja_ yang tadi siapa?"

Kibum mengerutkan alisnya. Sesaat kemudian ia seperti teringat sesuatu lalu kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih renyah dari yang sebelumnya.

Aku mendengus pelan.

"Dia hanya adik laki-lakiku, _sunbae_."

Pandanganku dengan cepat menatap wajah Kibum. Ia masih terlihat sesekali tertawa. Dan aku akhirnya menyadari kebodohanku. Aku pun mulai tertawa. Payah kau Choi Siwon.

Kibum berhenti tertawa. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya padaku, "Apa kau cemburu, _sunbae_?" Wajahnya terlihat seruis.

Aku yang ditatap seperti itu jujur saja tak sanggup berkutik. Cemburu? Jelas saja iya! Tapi aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu padanya. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sembarang arah. Ke mana pun. Asal Kibum tak menangkap rona wajahku.

Kibum terlihat kecewa, "Sejujurnya aku berharap kau cemburu, _sunbae_."

Aku kini telah menatapnya lagi. Memandang langsung pada kelereng beningnya yang sungguh mempesona. Dalam keraguan, perlahan tubuhku turut mencondongkan diri. Kami saling menatap entah berapa lama hingga hidung kami hampir bersentuhan. Hembusan hangat napasnya menyapu wajahku. Memberikan sensasi hangat yang menjalar pada seluruh tubuh dan jiwaku. "Kalau begitu, aku cemburu. Sangat cemburu."

Kibum tersenyum manis lalu tertawa kecil. Ia menunduk. Kurasa ia hanya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

Kesempatan ini tak kusia-siakan. Aku segera mengecup dahi Kibum yang berada tepat di depan hidungku. Bisa kurasakan Kibum menegang sesaat lalu menengadah menatapku.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Jadi lah pacarku, Kim Kibum."

Kibum terdiam. Jika aku tak salah mengartikan, pandangan matanya terasa begitu berbinar. Memancarkan kebahagiaan, mungkin?

"Kau mau?" Aku berusaha mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih pasti.

Dan ia mengangguk kecil. Dengan senyum malu-malu di bibir tipisnya. Serta rona kemerahan yang begitu cantik menghias pipinya.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak tersenyum lebar dan meraih pipinya. Ku kecup ujung hidung bangirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**My little girlfriend  
Before this I want to be by your side to make you happy**_

_**I want to run there any time every day every day  
You and I are like scattered sesames sweet Baby~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap pintu gerbang sekolah yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa. Beberapa hiasan lainnya terpasang di sepanjang jalan di sekolah. Hari ini adalah upacara pelepasan murid kelas tiga. Dan aku akan menjadi salah satu murid yang akan dilepas hari ini.

Kuhela napasku berat. Rasanya sulit meninggalkan hari-hariku disini.

Samar aku bisa mendengar beberapa pengurus OSIS masih mempersiapkan beberapa kursi yang akan ditempati para Dewan Sekolah untuk ikut dalam upacara pelepasan ini.

Aku tersenyum menatap sesosok _yeojya_ mungil yang sangat kukenal. Ia terlihat memberikan instruksi pada para pekerja. Kuputuskan untuk menghampirinya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat sibuk, Wakil Ketua?" Aku menyapanya dari belakang.

Ia segera memutar tubuhnya dan mendongak. Kebiasan yang sudah kuhapal darinya. Dan menurutku pose saat dia berputar itu sangat menawan. "_Oppa_?"

"_Aigo_, saking sibuknya kau sebagai Wakil Ketua OSIS, kau sampai melupakan kewajibanmu sebagai kekasihku." Aku memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Kibum terlihat gugup. Ia melirik ke sekeliling kami. Yah, kami merahasiakan hubungan kami. Karena Kibum bilang ia takut diserang oleh para fans-ku. Konyol. "K-kewajiban apa?"

Aku tersenyum, "_Morning kiss_." Secepat kilat kukecup bibir ranumnya yang selalu menggodaku itu. Dan secepat kilat pula aku berlalu meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terdiam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Your one day, my one day, because of each other**_

_**Every day can be beautiful  
Don't bring up breaking up, such hurtful words  
Just stay by my side like this**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan akhirnya saat ini tiba. Para murid kelas tiga saling memberi ucapan perpisahan pada guru mau pun adik kelas. Aku memandang semuanya dari sudut dengan sendu.

"_Oppa_..."

Aku menoleh. Kibum telah berdiri di sampingku sambil menatap kerumunan lainnya. "Ada apa?"

Sesaat tak terdengar jawaban. Lalu Kibum berkata pelan, "Jangan lupakan aku."

Aku kembali menoleh padanya. Kini perhatianku seluruhnya tertuju pada Kibum. "Apa kau berpikir aku akan melupakanmu?"

Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "_Molla_." Ia menghela napasnya. "Semua orang bisa saja berubah. Tidak terkecuali dirimu." Ia menatapku sendu.

Kuraih kedua sisi bahunya. Membuat ia berhadapan denganku, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau juga akan berubah?"

Kibum hanya diam. Aku tahu ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka aku sudah menyiapkan jawabannya.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari saku kemejaku. Kutatap sesaat cincin itu lalu tanpa banyak omong segera kuraih jemari Kibum. Kusematkan perlahan cincin itu ke jari lentiknya. Ku usap permukaan cincin yang begitu pas di jari Kibum. Melingkar dengan cantik.

"_Oppa_?"

Aku menatap Kibum yang keheranan. Dan kemudian aku hanya tersenyum. "Ini akan mengikat kita. Menjaga cinta kita. Disaat kau ragu dan merasa ingin berubah, tatap lah ini. Dan tetapkan lah hatimu padaku." Aku menggenggam jemari Kibum dengan erat. "Jika saatnya tiba, aku akan menjemputmu. Untuk bersama mengikrarkan janji sehidup semati."

"_Oppa_..." Kibum tersenyum. Meski matanya berkaca-kaca, ia tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Kibum." Ku kecup jemarinya dengan lembut.

"_Nado_..."

Dan kukecup bibir lembutnya dengan tulus.

**.**

**- Flashback off -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Your one day, my one day, because of each other**_

_**Every day can be beautiful  
Don't bring up breaking up, such hurtful words  
Just stay by my side like this**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**- Present Day -**_

**.**

Aku meregangkan otot leherku. Seharian duduk di belakang meja kantor sangat membosankan. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menemui dua bidadariku yang tercantik.

Aku memandang langit-langit kantorku dengan bosan. Tak ada kah yang menarik?

_**CKLEK!**_

"_Appaaa_~"

Sontak aku segera duduk dengan tegap. Sedikit terkejut saat seorang anak _yeojya_ mungil berlari dan menubrukku. Ia segera merayap ke pangkuanku. Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

"_Appaa_~" Ia tersenyum lebar sambil menarik-narik dasiku.

"Sulli, nanti kau bisa membuat _appa_mu sakit, sayang."

Dan aku mendongak. Menatap bidadariku yang lain. Ia tersenyum sangat manis.

"Wow, apakah ini hari ulang tahunku? Kenapa dua bidadari tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku?" Aku membetulkan duduk Sulli di pangkuanku. Dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kukecup pipi tembamnya yang sebulat mochi. Bidadari kecil itu hanya tertawa geli.

"Dia bilang merindukanmu. Jadi kubawa dia ke sini." Kibum berdiri di samping kursiku dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan milik Sulli.

"Ah, apa kau tak merindukanku?" Aku menatap Kibum dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa.

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Kau tahu aku selalu merindukanmu, Tuan Choi."

Aku mendongak dan menarik leher istriku. Kukecup bibirnya sesaat. "Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Nyonya Choi."

Dan erangan kecil dari si kecil Choi Sulli menginterupsi kami. "Aku lapal~"

"Haha, kalau begitu ayo kita makan!" Aku dengan semangat menggendong Sulli.

Dan Sulli berceloteh riang. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tersenyum kalem melihat kehebohan kami.

Ah~ aku tak butuh apa pun lagi. Dengan mereka berdua berada di sisiku seperti ini, sudah lebih dari cukup. Hari demi hari saling mengisi dan membuat kenangan indah, sungguh lebih dari anugerah terindah. Tetap lah berada di sisiku selamanya, Choi Kibum, dan si kecil Choi Sulli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~ FIN ~**_

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**A/N:: Haloooow~~ another SiBum nih :D semoga bisa sedikit memuaskan dahaga(?) para SiBum shipper ^^**_

_**Niat dipublish kemaren karena bertepatan sama hari ulang tahun Nyx, tapi takdir berkata lain karena kemaren seharian full mati lampu =="**_

_**Yah, intinya, Nyx persembahkan fict ini buat ulang tahun Nyx sendiri, buat bayar utang sama Kanjeng Ratu, buat Tiara eonnie yang selalu dukung Nyx, buat istri tercinta Nyx; uri Jung Hyun Hyo (hey, Kucing, ini hadiah peringatan hari jadi ke-111 hari lho:) dan buat seluruh SiBum shipper di muka bumi ini! *nangis dramatis***_

_**Soal genre, yah, sekali-kali pengen bikin bikin fict ringan yang bikin mesem-mesem sendiri pas bacanya. Semoga ga begitu mengecewakan ya? :)**_

_**Now, if you mind,**_

_**Review please?**_

_**Gomawo ^^/**_


End file.
